Fairy Tail Celestial Storm
by AngelBlue1852
Summary: *Being Re-Written Most Likely, Under a new story* As with Terra Tales, I don't completely like how this story went, so I'm gonna be re-writing it under a new story.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail

Celestial Storm

(A Devastation Parody)

Episode 1: A New Year and a New Guild

Author's Note: BTW, Yes I know this is Cliché, just go with it please.

Narrator: One year ago, Lucy Heartfilia was kicked out of Fairy Tail. The reason: No one knows, though some believe she was kicked out due to the others. Five months ago, Lucy was presumed dead after an explosion at a warehouse where she was combating a dark guild and its members. No one seemed to care about it. But now, resentment and anger are about to boil over dramatically…

Levy's POV

Man…I really miss Lu-chan. I still find it hard to believe she's actually dead…

"Hey, you hear about that new guild?" Macao said.

"Ya, what was it called? Celestial Storm?" Wakaba said.

"Ya, I heard 3 of our old members joined them!"

"Seriously!? How could they leave us for a trash guild no one's ever heard of!?"

I couldn't take any more of this, and began yelling at the others.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL! IT'S LIKE ALL OF YOU DON'T HAVE HEARTS ANYMORE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

I stormed into the master's office.

"Master, I can't take this anymore! The guild doesn't even care anymore for Lucy or anyone who leaves! I must ask you to allow me to leave!"

"Very well Child…It pains me to see you go, but I won't stop you." Makarov said.

"Wait!"  
I looked, and saw Wendy and Carla.

"We want to come with you!"

"Very well…all three of you…present me your guild marks…" he said.

We complied, and our guild marks disappeared in a flash of light.

"There are three rules before you go. One, you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two, you must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. And three though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you."

"Goodbye master." We said.

"Good luck…all of you."

Laxus' POV

I watched as Levy, Wendy, and Carla stormed out of the guild hall to gather their things, and then turned to the guild.  
"I have to agree with her you guys, you can't just act like idiots and expect people to stay. I'm out."

I then entered the office, and reluctantly left Fairy Tail again.

"Maybe once you idiots learn to act like nakama again, we'll come back."

I then left to join up with the others, leaving the guild in shock.

Erza's POV

After everything, I turned to Gray and asked, "D-Did we just lose 2 of our Dragon-Slayers…"

"Yep…"

Suddenly, the Master came out, and he was mad…

"I'm very disappointed in all of you. Fairy Tail is a guild where people can feel welcome and safe, not one where the guild mistreats each other."

Oh Boy…I think we really messed up…

Just then Natsumi came in, and she was mad…Oh boy…She heard everything…

"I can't believe this…all of you…acting like this…I…"

"Hey Sis, let's brawl!"

Suddenly, Natsumi sent Natsu flying further than ever, right into the bar, where the entire bar came down on him.

"Brother my foot…I don't have a brother who treats his Nakama like garbage! Master, I will be going, if you know what's good for you, keep that idiot in check!" she said, her guild mark vanishing as she left.

Master Makarov simply said nothing, and went back into his office.

"We really messed up."

MEANWHILE

Levy's POV

"So, where should we go now?" I said.

"Beats me…" Laxus said.

"Guys, wait up!"

We looked, and saw Natsumi approaching us.

"Natsumi? What's going on?"

"I'm coming with you, that's what. I'm not sticking around here, especially when they are acting like this."

"But where should we go now?"

"I know just the place. Celestial Storm! I'm good friends with their guild master."

"Well, then let's go!"

TIMESKIP

"Wow! That's one big guild hall!" I said as we arrived near Celestial Storm's guild hall.

As we approached, we saw Cana, Juvia and Laxi dueling with several members of Eagle Heart.

"Hi Fairies, you come to pay Celestial Storm a visit?!" Zara yelled.

"Not really, we came to join!"

"Oh, then you'll want Celeste! She's inside!"

Inside, we found that the guild wasn't the largest, but found several familiar faces.

"Levia! Margaret!" I yelled.

"Oh, Hi Sis!"

"Glad to see you and the others came to see us!"

In the corner, I spotted Crime Sorcière over at one of the tables.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're just stopping by, we're considering joining, seeing as how this guild has a rep of Dark Guilds getting crushed under them." Cobra said.

"Mainly we want to be able to fight Dark Guilds without running from the Council, because for some reason, the Council gave them exemption from the inter-guild conflict ban treaty, at least for dark guilds." Ultear said.

"Ah, so you guys wanted to join?"

I looked over, and saw a young girl with a sword approaching us.

"I am Mina, the 2nd strongest mage in the Guild."

"Mina, is that you, you sure have moved up through the ranks in just 10 months!"

"Sure have Natsumi!"

"Is that you Natsumi?" A figure said.  
"Who is she?" I said, noticing the hood.

"The short answer is she's Guild Master Celeste. The long answer is complicated. Only three people know her true identity, but she made me promise not to tell, only those three people have seen her face. And those three are Myself, Natsumi, and Zara."

"If you wish to join, you are welcome to." Celeste said.

"Thanks!" I said.

"It's official, we'll join, maybe now we can get the council off our back for once..." Jellal said.

"Ahahahah! 12 new wizards and and one exceed in one day! That must be some kind of record!" Celeste yelled as Mina gave us our guild marks, which looked like a star with a storm cloud over it.

With our new guild marks, a new adventure opened for us…

TO BE CONTINUED

AN: You're probably wondering why the story is so updated. Well, reason is that the story was really rushed, and needed updating. And...that's it. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail

Celestial Storm

Episode 2: First Job

Levy's POV

"Alright, now that we've got the new members introduced, it's time for my big announcement!" Celeste yelled.

Hmm, wonder what it is?

"WE'RE ENTERING THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES, AND THIS YEAR, WE'RE GONNA TAKE HOME THE GOLD!"

"EH!?"

"But we can't take home the first place our first year!?"

"OH YES WE CAN! Even if we don't, we're gonna make sure Fairy Tail doesn't even get close to winning!"

"Sheesh…she dislikes Fairy Tail?" I asked two little kids.

"Oh Ya." The Boy said.

"She really hates them, she's always wanting to beat their faces in, especially that Dragon Slayer Natsu." The girl said.

"Sheesh…I don't blame her there…" I said.

"Now, we'll be choosing the team in 3 months, that will give them 3 more months to train! So until then, go out, do your work well, and show the world why Celestial Storm is so great!"

"So, do you two want to go on a job together?"

"Sure! Right Lucas?"

"Sure Luna, I'll go find us one!"

A few moments later, Lucas came back with a job flyer, reading S class!

"S Class, are you two allowed to go on S Class missions!?"

"Yep! We're both S Class, even though we may not look like it!"

"Alright then, Let's go!" I said, even though I was slightly terrified.

TIMESKIP

"So what kind of job are we on anyways?"

"We're supposed to slay a big monster running around in this forest, though I don't see one…" Luna said.

"Um…I DO!" Lucas yelled.

We looked ahead, and saw it right in front of us.

"YIKES!" I yelled.

"We may actually be in over our heads on this one!"

"I thought you two are S-Class!"

"We are, but we've never faced a monster this big!"

All three of us dodged as the monster punched at us, with Luna and Lucas deciding to act.

"Alright then, now we're really annoyed!"

"Yep!"

"AMADEUS, TRANSFORM!" they yelled, and both began glowing brightly.

When the glow disappeared, the two looked like a pair of twins I had seen around the guild, but hadn't met yet.

"ICE DRAGON…"

"FIRE DRAGON…"

"COMBO ROAR!" they yelled, unleashing two dragon slayer roars on the monster.

"SOLID SCRIPT, FLAMES!"

But when the smoke cleared, the monster was still standing, and it looked mad now.

"EEK!"

"THAT DIDN'T WORK!"

"NOW WHAT!?"

Suddenly, a blade cut through the monster, and it fell over dead.

"H-Huh…"

"BRIANNA!" Luna yelled as her transformation wore off.

"Brianna, who's that?"

"She's one of the strongest wizards in the guild, and a master swordsman!"

"Thanks for the help Brianna."  
"You're welcome, but next time, make sure your prepared next time…" she said.

With our mission complete, all four of us returned home, to rest before our next mission.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail

Celestial Storm

Episode 3: Crazy Coalition Part 1

Levy's POV

Everyone was enjoying a peaceful day in the guild when Celeste suddenly came out of her office.

"Levy, Cana, Lucas, Luna, Kaitlyn, Levia, Wendy, Juvia, Laxi, Natsumi in my office now!"

As we entered, Celeste turned to us with a grim look.

"We've got unfortunate news. The surviving dark guilds under the Balam Alliance are teaming up and have formed an ultimate dark guild, named Pandora…"

"Well, then let's go beat them up!" Kaitlyn said.

"Hold it. We're facing a lot of members, which is why…we're teaming up with Fairy Tail and their allies…" Celeste said, sounding very unhappy about it.

"EH!?"

"WHY ARE WE WORKING WITH THEM!?" Cana yelled.

"I don't like it either! But we have no choice! Which is why I'm going with you just in case!"

"Are you serious master?! You hate Fairy Tail more than anyone!"

"As much as I hate them…Pandora is far too strong for one guild to defeat. Therefore, it's logical 6 guilds can take them down together…and since Fairy Tail has the title of top guild in Fiore…The Council insisted that they be part of the coalition…"

"So we're stuck with them aren't we?" Laxi asked.

"Unfortunately, Yes, but with luck, Sabertooth will keep them in line. If not, we can bet Makarov will, since he's coming as well.

Oh Boy...I got a bad feeling about this…

TIMESKIP

Natsu's POV

I was getting really impatient. Zara and Madison had recently rid of us so called Darkness inside of us, thanks to a demon's interference again, but now we were stuck waiting on Celestial Storm to show up.

"Where's Celestial Storm?! I WANT TO GO KICK PANDORA'S BUTT!" I yelled.

"Be Patient Natsu, I told them, they will be here shortly." Zara said.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and in walked 10 people, including 6 of our former guildmates.

"Well Guys, I see you're being rowdy as normal." Cana said.

"Says the one-" I said, before Zara glared at me.

"Natsu…I told you…NO BRINGING THAT UP!"

"Sorry…"

"So. This is the famous Fairy Tail."  
I looked and saw a 11th person, wearing a cloak.

"Who are you?"

"I am Celeste, Guild Master of Celestial Storm."

"So, why did you send so many people for this?" Makarov asked.

"My Guild has some of the strongest wizards in all of Fiore. We're just here to help take Pandora down. Reason I sent so many is because of Pandora's size, not to mention I don't trust your guild members that much. No Offense, but they can be a bit…quick to conclusions…"

"I see…They can be destructive…The Bills I have to pay is ridiculous!"

"You're telling me…The Bills I'm running up cause of the destruction we cause is driving me insane!"

Well then…The gang is all here, time to kick Pandora's butt!


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail

Celestial Storm

Episode 4: Crazy Coalition Part 2

Natsu's POV

"So, what's the plan?"

"We first have to eliminate Pandora's patrols around their guild hall, then we have to force them out and destroy them."

"Or we could just go and kick their butts!" I yelled.

"That works too." Celeste said.

"Someone is attack happy…" Mina said.

"Says the one who can cleave a building in two with her sword."

"Enough of that, let's go kick Pandora's butts!"

"YA!"

"37 of us and nearly 700 of them? Sounds like good odds to me!"

Oh Boy…This will end well…

TIMESKIP

Pandora's HQ

? POV

"So, I've heard a large coalition of wizards is on their way to destroy us."

"You think they really are a threat to us?"  
"Nah, I'm out to go kill a few wizards for their Jewel-"

Suddenly, the door to the build went flying off, nailing several of our wizards and sending them flying.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!? WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!?" one of our guys yelled.

"Who are we!? We're the guys who are gonna kick your butts! WE'RE FAIRY TAIL!"

"Don't take all the credit Natsu, you forget, there's 6 guilds here!"

F-Fairy Tail!?

"FIRE TWIN DRAGON ROAR!"

"OW, SO HOT!"

"ICE MAKE LANCE!"  
"ICE MAKE EAGLE!"

"OW, SO COLD!"  
"STAR BLITZ!"

"Shadow Magic, SHADOW STRIKE!"

"AGH!"

"W-Wait...That Robe...I-IT Can't be!" One of our guys yelled.

"W-What do you mean?" Another member said.

"T-That Person...IT'S CELESTE!" I yelled.

"WHAT!?"

"Hello there Sister! It's nice to see you're doing well!" I heard before getting kicked in the face.

"GAH! Sarah...Glad to see you're doing well as well..." I said.

"Don't call me that! You gave me your name a long time ago, you know as well as I do that Samantha is my name, and I'm going to show you what you deserve for going to a dark guild!"

"Very well then...Let's dance!"

MEANWHILE

Celeste's POV

This is getting ridiculous, I may have to call upon them...But I can't risk Fairy Tail learning who I am just yet...I'd better finish this now before I end up having to call upon them...

"STAR MAGIC, HEAVENLY IMPACT!"

Around 50 wizards who had been charging me were sent flying, and I then turned to see Sarah and Samantha dueling each other.

"Good luck...Samantha..."

Natsu's POV

Sheesh...Where is that leader already!?

"So...This is Fairy Tail's Natsu?"

I looked up, and saw a hooded figure facing me.

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU!?"

"Simple, I want to fight you."

"ALRIGHT THEN, LET'S BRAWL!"

I don't who this guy is…BUT IM GONNA SHOW THEM WHAT FAIRY TAIL CAN DO!

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy Tail

Celestial Storm

Episode 5: Crazy Coalition Part 3

Samantha's POV (That's Sarah from Eagle Heart's real name)

"INFERNAL STORM!"

"DARKNESS STORM!" Sarah yelled.

The two attacks nailed each other and exploded, sending debris all over the place.

"Well Sister, I never thought we'd be fighting each other." Sarah said.

"Nor did I, but you should have seen this coming from the minute you joined…"

"Be Quiet…"

"YOU'RE THE ONE YOU SHOULD HAVE WORRIED ABOUT, NOT ME!" I yelled, with a dark aura surrounding me.

"W-What…T-This is…"

"I've been sealed for almost 9 years now…and I've had it! IM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR SEALING ME!"

"W-Wait…Samantha…let's not get hasty here…" Sarah stuttered.

"I've had it with being patient, I'll show you why you shouldn't have ever joined this guild!"

"W-wait!"

"DARKNESS IMPACT!" I yelled, creating a shockwave so large it sent Sarah flying into the wall.

"GAH! I GIVE UP ALREADY, JUST STOP!"

I walked over to her, and punched her in the head, knocking her out. Suddenly, the whole building shook as Natsu and Pandora's leader continued to brawl with each other, both entering the room I was in.

"Darkness Stream!" I yelled, nailing Pandora's leader in the side.

Before he could react though, Natsu nailed him in the face, sending him into the wall, and knocking him out as well.

"Nice one Sarah! BTW, who did I just knock out?"

"You idiot, That's Pandora's leader, couldn't you tell from the fact he's wearing black compared to everyone else's gray?"

"Oh…Well why didn't you say so earlier? Then I would have kicked his butt faster!"

"Sigh…"

Suddenly, a large amount of the guild charged us, thinking they could take us down.

"Sheesh! DIDN'T YOU PUNKS EVER LEARN NOT TO ATTACK SOMEONE WHO'S STRONGER!? FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

"DARKNESS STREAM!"

A large portion of the members were sent flying, the members were now terrified.

"CRAP, IT'S SALAMANDER!"

"AND THE DARKNESS MASTER'S SISTER!"  
"FIRE DRAGON SECRET ART, FLAME LOCUST…BRILLIANT FLAME!

"LIGHTNING MAGIC SECRET ART, LIGHTNING PRISM…HIGH VOLTAGE!"  
The rest of the attacking members were sent flying, while me and Natsu turned to make sure the leader and Sarah were knocked out.

Celeste's POV

"Star Magic, Star Shockwave!" The blast sent around 20 wizards flying into the ceiling, where they fell down unconscious.

"Shadow Make, Shadow Summon!" Two shadows of Erza and Mina appeared and began cutting down anyone who tried to attack them.

"FIRE DRAGON…"  
"ICE DRAGON…"

"COMBO ROAR!" Luna and Lucas yelled, sending wizards panicking, either on fire or freezing.

"Sheesh, these are really weak wizards…"

"DIE YOU LITTLE BRATS!" One of them yelled, going for Luna and Lucas.  
"CRAP, OPEN, GATE OF THE LION, LEO!" I yelled, acting on pure impulse.

Just before the wizard could attack the twins, Loke appeared and punched him right in the face.

"Attacking two kids is low, even for dark wizards like you."

"L-Loke?!" The Fairy Tail wizards yelled.

"Oh, Hey guys? What's up?"

"WHAT'S UP!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"I was summoned by Celeste here."

Suddenly, a female wizard, much stronger than the rest, charged at me, but instead of landing a hit, I blocked it with ease.

"I've had enough of this. CELESTIAL DRAGON ROAR!" I yelled, sending a stream of light towards most of Pandora's standing forces, and sending them flying.

"CRAP, THAT'S NOT JUST CELESTIAL STORM'S GUILD MASTER, THAT'S THE CELESTIAL DRAGON SLAYER, CELESTE HEARTFILIA!" one of the members yelled.

"WE SURRENDER!" Pandora's remaining wizards yelled.

Great…Now that that's over… I must explain my origins to the others…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy Tail

Celestial Storm

Episode 6: Coalition Epilogue and Explanation

Natsu's POV

After defeating Pandora, and sending its members to the magic council, we arrived at Master Bob's house, where upon arriving…

"WHAT!? YOU'RE RELATED TO LUCY!?" Everyone yelled.

"…Yes. I am." Celeste said.

"How are you related to her?!"  
"I'm her cousin." She said, pulling down her hood. I could see the resemblance, she looked a lot like Lucy, in fact, she could probably pass for her if it wasn't for her black hair and eyes.

"You're really her cousin?"

"Yes…I knew her well, but around 5 months ago, I stopped getting letters from her and got worried, only to find she's died."

"Oh…" I said.

"I-I can't help it…I miss her so much…She was one of the few people I actually care about…" Celeste said, starting to cry.

Oh Crap!

"You guys probably should leave…It's been hard on her the last 5 months."

Most of us left immediately, but I wanted to stay, as did Wendy.

"I-I'm sorry, It's my fault she died…If we hadn't forced her out…"

"It's ok…If she were still around, I'm sure she would have forgiven you by now…She was never one to hold grudges…"

I then broke then down myself, and ended up weeping as well…

TIMESKIP

Fairy Tail Guild Hall

"I still can't believe this! Lucy's cousin is a guild master!?" Macao yelled.

"And she's the guild master of Celestial Storm!?" Wakaba yelled.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop yelling." Celeste said.

We had returned to the guild with Celeste, but everyone was now so shocked they just kept yelling.

"Why would you start your own guild instead of joining us?"

"Ya, we're way better than that trash yo-" Before Wakaba could finish, he started choking suddenly.

"You want to insult my guild…DO SO AT YOUR OWN RISK!" Celeste said, her eyes turning black.

"EEK! SHE'S REALLY SCARY NOW!" Wendy, Luna, and Lucas yelled.

Suddenly, another Celeste appeared behind Macao, and started choking him to death.

"EEK! THERE'S TWO NOW!"

"I forgot…She can use thought projection…" Mina said…

"Ya…And thanks to your members deciding to insult the guild…she's ready to murder them…"

"Oh…" I said.

"Celeste…Calm down before you do something rash…" Mina said.

Instead of calming down, that remark just made Celeste angrier, and she lunged at Mina, nearly stabbing her with a star blade.

"That's not normal…She's normally easy to calm down, but this time, she's so angry it's a lot harder to calm her down.

"So now what!?"

"I've got this, Shadow Make, Lucy Heartfilia!"

Suddenly, a shadow clone of Lucy appeared.

"You summoned me master?"

"Do me a favor and knock some sense into Celeste, by force if needed."

"Right!"

Lucy's shadow clone used her whip on Celeste, turning her attention to her and snapping her out of it.

"W-What just happened?" She asked, as her clone disappeared, and Macao and Wakaba fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Uh…You nearly killed Macao and Wakaba when they tried to insult the guild."  
"Crap. Not again! Sorry Guys!"

"WHY WE OUGHT!" Macao and Wakaba yelled.

"Enough. Celeste, you said this had happened before?" Makarov said.

"Y-Yes…I have had lapses like this before, but this is the first time my anger has been so severe that Mina failed to calm me down that easily."

"I see, It's fine, no permanent harm was done."  
"Very well, I will go now, I need to get back to the guild."

"We will see you later then."

This is getting weird…

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy Tail

Celestial Storm

Episode 7: Training and Revelations Part 1

Levy's POV

Shortly after returning to the guild, I noticed a girl, with blue hair, pink eyes, and a moon shaped hair clip sitting by herself.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Huh? Ya. Just thinking about something. So you're Levia's sister?"

"Yep, I'm Levy."

"Nice to meet you Levy, I'm Misa Mikazuchi."  
"Mikazuchi? Any relation to Kagura?"

"Yep. I'm her sister, doubt she even knows I exist."

"You mean she doesn't know about you?"  
"Yep…I was born shortly after she left Rosemary Village on a trip. Good thing she did too. Otherwise, she would have been taken like Simon."  
"You were at the Tower of Heaven?"  
"Not quite, they left me on the mainland, but they left a guard around the clock to watch over the place, where all the kids they deemed too young to work were left."

"Oh…"

"So, you ever consider learning some more powerful magic?"  
"I have, but I never knew what to study."

"I can help teach you some magic with Tukiko if you want."

"Tukiko?"

"Tukiko Enomoto, Samantha's younger sister. She doesn't have the same name as her obviously, but she's related to her."

"I never would have guessed. But just asking, is she the one with the bandage over her eye?"

"Yea…About that…She got hit by a magic attack in that eye and it effectively went blind on her…"

"Oh…"  
"Well, let's get to it!"

TIMESKIP

"Alright, we're gonna need some help for this! OPEN, GATE OF THE DRAGON, DRACO!"

A young teenager, with red hair and eyes, and clothes appeared in front of Misa.

"You summoned me miss?"

"Wow! Where'd you get that key?"

"You're asking the wrong person, I found it a few months ago, along with 12 other keys."

"Really?"  
"They're a new kind, I don't what exactly. Of them, Draco here is my most loyal spirit I have a contract with."

"Alright. So, how do you intend to train me?"

"Start by harnessing your magic power, and imagine a fireball appearing in your hand."

I began to focus, and felt my power focusing in my hand.

"Uh...Levy..."

For a few minutes, I felt spaced out, before finally regaining enough control to look up, and saw the woods we had been in... were now non-existent!

"W-What happened to the woods..."

"Y-You happened...Your flames were so strong, they turned into a fire beast and started wrecking the woods before Tukiko got it under control again."

"Wow...I have that much magic power?"

"Yep...We'd best continue, that magic is dangerous without training..."

"Alright, let's do this!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Yep…The madness is real :I


	8. Chapter 8

Fairy Tail

Celestial Storm

Episode 8: Training and Revelations Part 2

Erza's POV

"You idiots...Why are we spying on Celestial Storm?"

"Because! We want to beat them!"

"Quiet! They'll hear us!" Gray said.

Peering out from the bushes, we saw Levy training with two other girls from Celestial Storm.

"Ice Magic...FREEZING WAVE!"

"Fire Magic, Inferno!" Levy yelled.

With that, the ice melted quickly, and the blue haired girl jumped back. The girl with the eye cover then fired a lightning attack at Levy, but she swiftly dodged it.

"You're quick kid, but you'll need to actually try to hit us!"

"Right! Fire Magic, Flaming…SPIRAL!"

After dodging it, the girl with the eye cover turned towards us.

"Tukiko, is something wrong?"

"Yes, we've got Fairies spying on us! LIGHTNING MAGIC, HIGH VOLTAGE!"

Before we could react, we all got zapped and fell out of the bushes.

"Fairy Tail? What are you doing here?"  
"Uh…Nothing?"  
"Spying on us are you…OPEN, GATE OF THE DOGS, MAYA AND MATT!"

Suddenly, two kids, around 10 years old and both with dog ears as well as human ones, and small dog tails appeared.

"You summoned us master?"

"Show these idiot Fairies what happens to people who spy on us!"

"RIGHT, ELECTRIC FANG!"

"AGH!" Natsu and I yelled.

"FLAME FANG!"

"SO HOT!" Gray yelled.

"Now, you gonna tell us why you're spying on us?"

"Uh…No reason?"  
"You wanted to beat us didn't you?"

"Uh…"  
"That's a yes."

"Sigh…"

I was now laughing hysterically on the inside, but what I didn't know, was that things were about to get hectic…

TO BE CONTINUED

AU: ENOUGH FILLER, MAJOR ARC TIME!


	9. Chapter 9

Fairy Tail

Celestial Storm

Episode 9: Dark Council vs Coalition

Madison's POV

I was on my way to the guild when I overheard a conversation in an alley and stopped to listen.

"Hey, you hear the news, we caught some big hot shot Fairy Tail wizard from a gang a while back!"

"Really? Who was it?"  
"None other than Lucy Heartfilia herself, she'll make some pretty bucks for us when the Dark Council's gets ahold of her, he'll love having her as a trophy."  
"You sure he won't just kill her?"  
"Of course not! She's worth a fortune."

I ran over to their base and looked inside, where I saw Lucy through an upper skylight, chained to the wall.

I had heard and seen all I needed, and rushed back to the guild hall with a recording of their conversation and a picture.

"Master Zara!"  
"Yes Madison? You seem troubled…"

"It's Lucy! I overheard a dark guild, they've got Lucy held captive and are planning on turning her over to a Dark Council!"  
"Let me see."  
Zara took a look at the picture and recording, and suddenly, I felt her dark aura begin to come out.

"Get Celestial Storm, Fairy Tail, and the other allied guilds…WE'RE GETTING LUCY BACK!"

"Yes Master Zara!"

TIMESKIP!

At Master Bob's House…

"So what did you call us here for?" Makarov asked

"Ya, what's the big secret?" Celeste asked.

"Well, I've heard from Madison that a group known as the Dark Council is planning something. The Magic Council is concerned and wants them dealt with." I said.

' _Plus I can use this to get Lucy back before the others find her, especially Fairy Tail or Celeste…Otherwise the Dark Council will end up dead…'_

"That's all? Why do you need all of us for this?" Kagura asked.

"The Dark Council is far stronger than they appear. They have only 9 major members, but rule over every dark guild in the kingdom."  
"Do we know anything about them?" Makarov asked.

"I know Samantha's sister Sarah is there, she escaped the Council and joined them. As for the other 8, I've…heard rumors, that one of their members is Katsumi E. Fiore, Hisui's supposedly deceased twin."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes…Katsumi was thought to have died during her birth, but she's alive apparently, and one of the Council's members and chief interrogator. Ironically, she believes Hisui died during her birth and that her parents didn't care."

"That's sad." Luna said.

"I feel like you're hiding something from us…" Celeste said.

"Sigh…Yes. I am, there's a person being held captive by the council that I want to rescue."  
"Who?"

"An old friend…One I miss dearly…"

"I doubt we'll get more out of you than that, so we'll go with it…for now." Celeste said.

"ALRIGHT THEN, LET'S MOVE!"

Lucy…Don't worry…WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Chapter 10

Fairy Tail

Celestial Storm

Episode 10: Battle Begins

Katsumi's POV

"So…How's our little pet doing today?"  
"Y-You Won't get away with this…" Lucy said.  
"And who's going to stop us? Fairy Tail thinks you're dead. So no one will stop us!"  
Suddenly, the main entrance exploded in a large fireball.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?"  
"We're under attack! It's Fairy Tail and their allies!"

"What!? How did they find us!?"

10 Minutes earlier…

"WHERE IS THEIR BASE!?" Natsu yelled at a member of the Dark Council.  
"Like I'd tell you…" he said before Natsu punched him, knocking him out.

"UGH! WHERE ARE THEY!?"

"Perhaps we could try looking in the evil looking building over there." Madison said, coming down from the trees.

"Well that was easy." Zara said.

"LETS DO THIS!"

Present

"You were saying…" Lucy said.

"UGH! IDIOTS! STOP THEM THEN!"

"WE CAN'T, THEY'RE ARE TOO STRONG!"

"Hmph…Ryuk!"

"Yes Katsumi?"

"Use your magic on her. Turn her into your slave so we can stop these fairies."  
"Very well." He said, putting her under his power.  
"W-Wait! You can't do…this…" she said, before slipping under.

"Can you hear us Lucy?"

"Yes Mistress. I can hear you."

"Good, you know what to do."

"Yes Mistress, Fairy Tail and its allies will be crushed." she said, her eyes turning red.

"Alright, Ryuk, you and her go and crush those pathetic Fairies."

"Very well. Come Lucy."

"Yes Master Ryuk." She said, leaving after Ryuk.

Heheh…Finally…I'll get some real action…

MEANWHILE

Samantha's POV

"FIRE SPIRALS!"

"AGH!"

I had just defeated the last of the enemy in one of the rooms, when suddenly, I was forced to dodge a stream of dark energy.

"Sister."

"Samantha, how unpleasant it is to see you!"

"The feeling is mutual!"

And with that…We began our battle.

Celeste's POV

"Where is their leader?" Natsu asked.

"You're asking me?"

"He's busy at the moment."

"And doesn't have time to deal with you."  
T-That voice…I looked over, and saw a man, along with Lucy, facing us down."  
"L-Lucy…"  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

"I gave her a new perspective so to speak, but enough with that. Slave, let us dispose of these insolent Fairies."  
"Yes Master." Lucy said, summoning her Star Blades.

Suddenly, everyone in the corridor shivered, and turned towards me. I was furious, no…FURIOUS DIDN'T BEGIN TO DESCRIBE ME. I DON'T CARE WHO THIS GUY IS…I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

Zara's POV

As we finished off the last of the grunts in the main room, I suddenly felt a shiver.

"No…Celeste found out…may her opponent find Mercy…"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	11. Chapter 11

Fairy Tail

Celestial Storm

Episode 11: Confrontations…

Lucy's POV

W-What is this…I've never seen Celeste this angry…She's almost inhuman…

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE FOR DOING THAT TO MY COUSIN!"

Before Master Ryuk could react, Celeste pounced on him, smashing him through the wall into the next room. Suddenly, Zara, Madison and Urma came running upstairs and into the room.

"Crap…We got to stop Celeste before she rips the poor guy apart…"

"If you want to get to my Master, you're going through me first!"

"Ugh…We don't have time for this!"

"FIRE FANG!"

Suddenly, a little boy came pouncing at me, throwing me back before I saw him and a girl stand in front of me.

"You don't have time for this, but we've got all day!"

Levy, Cana, Wendy, Laxi, and two other wizards I didn't recognize were now behind the others.

"We'll take care of Lucy, go and stop Celeste before the poor mind controller gets his head torn off."

With that, Natsu, Erza, and Gray left with Urma, Madison, and Zara, while the others faced me.

"Lucy, we don't want to fight you, but if we must, we'll show you what Celestial Storm is capable of!"

"Matt, Maya, get her!"

"Yes Master!" the two kids said, before charging at me.

"FIRE FANG!"

"LIGHTNING FANG!"

I leaped back, and then fired stars at them, sending them flying back.

"OW!"

"Card Magic, LIGHTNING!"

"WOOD MAKE BLADES!"

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

"FIRE MAGIC, INFERNO!"

The four attacks nailed me, sending me flying backwards before I regained my footing.

"You've all gotten stronger since I last saw you guys, I'll admit, but You'll need more power to take me down! STAR MAGIC, HEAVENLY SHOWER!"

A shower of meteors was sent flying at the others, but Maya and Matt smashed them quickly.

"Sheesh, what kind of kids are you?!"  
"We're the Dog Spirits, Matt and Maya, and you've chosen the wrong spirits to mess with!"

"And to kick things up a notch! OPEN, GATE OF THE TIGER, AND GATE OF THE RABBIT! GEORGE! ABIGAIL!"

A young boy with a tiger tail and ears as well as a young girl with rabbit ears and tail then appeared, as Matt and Maya disappeared.

"You summoned us master?"

"Yes, please, defeat Lucy!"

"RIGHT!"

The two leaped at me, but before I could react, they both attacked hard.

"FIRE CLAWS!"

"NATURES SWORD!"

I was barely able to block the attack, before I saw a girl with an eye cover over her right eye.

"FIRE MAGIC, SPIRAL!"

Unable to block it, I was hit and sent flying back, before collapsing.

"Ugh…You guys…really got stronger since I last saw you…"

"Lu-Chan…"  
Suddenly, I felt like my head was splitting apart, and before I could react, my eyes turned a bright shade of green.

Levy's POV

"L-Lucy?"  
"Ugh…No…"  
W-Wait…That voice!

"Dawn?! Are you ok?"

"Yes…I need to have a word with my sister…"  
As I helped her up, I felt a presence nearby…

"Katsumi…"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	12. Chapter 12

Fairy Tail

Celestial Storm

Episode 12: Sisters

Samantha's POV

By this point, Sarah and I had been fighting for a good while.

"Sheesh…This is going nowhere…"

Suddenly, Natsumi came tumbling into the room, being attacked by a girl.

"Natsumi? A little help!?"

"Sariah! Help me!" Sarah yelled.

"We're a bit busy!" Natsumi and Sariah yelled. "Handle it yourselves!" They then went back to their fighting.

"Well…DIE!" We yelled, as we went back to fighting.

MEANWHILE

Dawn's POV

"STAR MAGIC, STAR BLITZ!"

"CARD MAGIC, LIGHTNING!"

The two attacks created massive clouds of dust as Katsumi and I dueled, while the others either watched or went to help Natsu's team out with Celeste.

"Katsumi…I don't want to fight you! You're my sister for crying out loud, I want to help you!"  
"LIES! MY ONLY SISTER DIED WHEN WE WERE BORN, AND NEITHER MY PARENTS NOR MY OLDER SISTER CARED!"  
"Oh Katsumi…What thoughts have I let you develop…Very Well. STAR MAGIC, STAR BLADES!"

With that, we resumed our clash, both of our attacks continuing to meet.

"Katsumi! What will it take to convince you!?"

"NOTHING WILL CONVINCE ME THAT YOU HAD MY FUTURE IN MIND! NOTHING!"

"So be it…You have to the count of 3 to surrender, or I'll have no other choice but to unleash all the power I have."

"OH YA!?"  
"One…"  
"You want to see power?! I'll show you!"  
"TWO…"  
"DARKNESS…ERUPTION!"

"THREE!" I yelled, summoning all my strength. The Dark Eruption simply bounced right off and exploded.

"W-What!?"  
"Star Magic…LIGHTNING BLITZ!"

Before Katsumi could dodge, she was nailed with the lightning and fell over stunned.

"Go ahead...Finish me..."

Instead, I put my hand on her head, and took us both into my memories...

FLASHBACK/Dawn's Memories-Mind

 _"W-Where are we?" Katsumi asked._

 _"My Memories, this is the day you and Hisui were born. I remember that day well._

" _Dawn! Come on!"_

" _Coming Papa!"_

" _Is that you?" she asked._

" _Yes…That is my younger self. So energetic back then…"_

" _Is Mama ok? How are my sisters?" my past self-asked, excited._

" _Dawn…Your mother is ok, but one of your sisters…she didn't make it…"_

" _W-What? B-But…I…"_

 _And with that…my younger self instantly went into full on wailing, and nothing my parents could do would calm her down._

 _"Please Dawn! Calm down!"_

 _"I-I want my sister!"_

 _The scene then dissolved to 4 years later, when I was eight and Hisui was four._

 _"Is that Hisui?"_

 _"Yes...This was around 3 months before I was sealed and Hisui's memories were as well._

 _My younger self was playing with a ball when suddenly she clutched her head._

 _"K-Katsumi?! I feel her...but...we...Oh My Goodness...We threw her out without even giving her a chance..."_

 _With that, my younger self became furious, and started smashing the room up, with magic attacks flying rampantly._

 _The attacks were enough to get the King's attention._

 _"What is going on!?"_

 _One of his guards ran in and said, "SIRE! PRINCESS DAWN IS HAVING A FULL SCALE TEMPER TANTRUM, SHE'S DESTROYING THE PLAYROOM AND WE CAN'T CALM HER DOWN!"_

 _The King ran towards the room, peeking in only to nearly catch a star attack, as I continued smashing up the room._

 _"Dawn sweetie, please calm down! Just tell daddy what's wrong!"_

 _"WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT I FELT HER! SHE'S ALIVE!"_

 _"Who sweetie?"_

 _"KATSUMI! I FELT HER PRESENCE! SHE'S ALIVE, I KNOW IT!"_

 _The scene then dissolved to the castle, just after I was re-awoken._

 _"L-Lucy?"Hisui said nervously, shaking my shoulder._

 _"H-Hisui...Is that you?" I said, slowly waking up._

 _"I-Is that really you Dawn?"_

 _"Of Course Little Sister, I think you would recognize your own big sister. If only Katsumi was here to see this..."_

 _The scene finally dissolved, and left us alone in a version of the castle._

 _"Y-You knew? Then why didn't you come looking for me!?"_

 _"Believe me, I wanted to. I nearly wrecked the entire East Wing of the Castle when dad said I couldn't go searching for a supposedly-alive sister. I'm still not over that..."_

 _With that, Katsumi dropped her magic cards, and fell to her knees sobbing. I walked over to her, and slowly began to comfort her._

 _"There there...It's ok now...Little Sister..."_

Present

As we left my mind, I slowly pulled Katsumi to her feet.

"Come now Sister, we have an out of control cousin to stop."

"Right!"

Celeste...My Cousin...I will stop you!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	13. Chapter 13

Fairy Tail

Celestial Storm

Episode 13: Celeste's Rage

Natsu's POV

We had followed Celeste through her hole and found her mercilessly trying to cut the poor mind controller's head off.

"P-Please! Help me! I don't want to die!"

"We're only gonna save your skin cause you deserve to rot in prison, not cause we want to!" I yelled, punching Celeste away just before she could cut the poor guy's head off…and getting her attention while Madison knocked the mind controller out.

"So…You will defend him…traitors! TRAITORS THE LOT OF YOU, YOU'LL SUFFER HIS FATE!"

Celeste began attacking with her star blades, attempting to cut our heads off.

"Sheesh, someone's got a major anger issue!"  
"YOU WANT ANGER!? HERE'S ANGER FOR YOU! CELESTIAL DRAGON ROAR!"

We flew to the side, barely evading the stream of light.

"Celeste, Calm down! You're going to hurt someone!" Gray yelled.

"That's the point Ice Boy! DANCE MY CHAINS!" she yelled, using chains to throw Gray into the wall.

"NOW, OPEN GATE OF THE TWINS, GEMINI!"

Gemini then appeared, and transformed into Wendy, however, her clothes were red and black instead of their normal version.

"Gemini, CRUSH THEM!"

"Right, SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

We dodged just in time, as Gemini's attack screeched into the wall.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"  
"BLAZING GLORY!"

"LIGHTNING PRISM!"

The attacks nailed Celeste, but despite the obvious wounds, Celeste didn't even seemed phased by the attack.

"YOU CALL THAT AN ATTACK, HERE'S A REAL ATTACK! CELESTIAL IMPACT!"

The attack sent us flying into the walls, seriously wounding most of us. But before Celeste could finish the job…

"Enough Celeste. This is where you fall, or we fall."  
I looked over, and saw Lucy standing the hole with…KATSUMI!?

"L-Lucy…"  
"Natsu, get out of here…Katsumi and I can handle Celeste."  
Lucy…What are you thinking…

TO BE CONTINUED

AN: CLIFFHANGER!


	14. Chapter 14

Fairy Tail

Celestial Storm

Episode 14: Taming the Dragon

Dawn's POV

Celeste…This is going to end here…

"MORE TRAITORS! I'VE HAD IT WITH TRAITORS! CELESTIAL DRAGON ROAR!"

"STAR MAGIC, HOLY RAY"  
"CARD MAGIC, LIGHTNING!"

The three attacks met in a massive explosion of dust.

"Celeste, I'm not letting you keep acting like this!"

"YOU ARE THE ONES WHO SHOULD NOT ACT LIKE THIS! YOU SHOULD WANT TO KILL HIM MOST OF ALL!"

"Celeste, I can understand your anger, but Lucy is fine, you need to calm down!"

"CALM DOWN!? NO ONE IS GOING TO HYPNOTIZE MY COUSIN INTO A SLAVE! I'LL KILL HIM AND ANYONE WHO DARES DEFEND HIM!"

"Sheesh…Our Cousin is certainly hard-headed!"

"Yep…"

"Well I guess we'll just need to beat some sense into her!"

"Right, STAR MAGIC, HEAVENLY IMPACT!"

"CARD MAGIC, FIRE STORM!"

Celeste took both attacks, and despite the obvious wounds, she didn't even seem fazed by it!

"What!?"  
"She's so enraged that she doesn't even notice the pain!"

"We're gonna need a new plan!" Said Katsumi.

"Alright, then you'll have to use Star magic as well, it runs in the family!"  
"Alright, STAR MAGIC, STAR BLITZ!"

The attack nailed Celeste, but this only served to make her angrier!

"Any other ideas!?"

Suddenly, we heard a voice.

"CELESTIAL IMPACT!"  
A girl with red hair punched Celeste hard in the face, sending her flying back.

"Hey Coz, hope I'm not late to the party."

"Zoey? What took you?"

"This is Zoey Takeyama? The famous Celestial Storm wizard who has beaten the twin dragons and Sakura with her bare hands?"  
"Well…Minor exaggeration…but pretty close. Now let's focus on Celeste…cause my attack has made her really steamed!"

Celeste got up, and steamed was an understatement. Her eyes were now as red as could be.

"DIE DIE DIE!"  
Massive Streams of Fire and Darkness began to fly around us, as Celeste went completely beserk.

"Crap…We're gonna have to finish her off now, before she kills everyone in the building."  
"Alright then, Let's do this Coz!"

All three of us split up, and fired at once.  
"STAR MAGIC, LIGHTNING BLITZ!"  
"STAR MAGIC, CELESTIAL BLITZ!"  
"STAR MAGIC, FIRE BLITZ!"

Celeste saw the three attacks coming at her, and simply said, "CRAP!"

With those attacks, Celeste was sent flying into the wall, where she was knocked out.

"Ow…That hurt…" she said, before falling unconscious.

"Nice one!"  
"Well Coz, we sure showed her!" Zoey said.

"That reminds me, Katsumi, this is my Cousin Zoey of Celestial Storm. Zoey, this is Katsumi, my younger sister."  
"Well Lucy, you never told me you had a sister!"  
"Well…It's kinda a long story…I'll tell you once we beat the Dark Council into submission."  
"Alright, long as I get to beat someone up I don't care!" Zoey said.

All three of us laughed, but we still had a long road to go!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	15. Chapter 15

Fairy Tail

Celestial Storm

Episode 15: Water War, Juvia vs Maria

Juvia's POV

"This is too quiet…let's hope the others took care of Celeste …" Cana said.

"I agree…"  
"I still can't get used to you using first-person…" Laxi said.

"Well now ladies! Is ignoring someone a way to be friendly?"

We looked ahead, and saw a young woman in our way.

"Come now, is being rude how Fairy Tail Wizards treat other women?"

"You've got another thing coming if you think we're with Fairy Tail! We're Celestial Storm Wizards!"

"Oh, Pardon me then. However, I believe that you've got another thing coming if you want to get through me." she said.

"Well whoever you are, we're getting past you! WOOD MAKE BLADES!"

"Very Well. WATER GOD TYPHOON!"

The Water blew past Laxi's attack and nailed her, sending her flying into the wall.

"I am Maria Kishi, member of the Dark Council, and the Water God Slayer. You wish to pass, you must best me first!"

"A Water God Slayer!?"

"Cana, go. I'll take care of this."

"You sure Juvia?"  
"Yes. I'll be fine."

As Cana grabbed Laxi and ran off, I faced Maria.

"You must be feeling confident to allow your allies to leave you. However, DON'T GET COCKY WITH ME! WATER GOD TYPHOON!"

Incredibly, the water blew me back, sending me flying into crates.

"How did that hurt my water body…"  
"Ah, so you're the former rain woman Juvia. Surprised huh? My water god magic can hurt even someone like you, so you shouldn't have be-!"

"WATER WHIP!" I yelled, nailing her why she was talking.

"So…that's the way you want to play huh!? WATER GOD SURGE!"

I swiftly dodged the attack and returned fire with a Water Nebula, nailing Maria.

"It seems you're stronger than I thought. Very well then, WATER GOD ERUPTION!"  
The floor began exploding as Water Erupted out of the floor and destroyed parts of the room.

"If you though I was dangerous before Juvia...YOU'RE DEAD NOW!"

I frantically ran out of the room, and shut the door before fleeing into a side storage room. I then watched as the water destroyed the door.

"Come out come wherever you are Juvia...I'll make your death quick and painful...but before I kill you...I'll make sure Gray dies in front of you...or perhaps I'll let you die first...see which causes more pain..."

What...HOW DARE SHE THREATEN GRAY!

"WATER NEBULA!"

The Floor directly underneath Maria exploded, sending Maria crashing into the ceiling.

"GAH! What in the...Oh...Perhaps threatening Gray wasn't the best idea..."

"WATER SLICER!"

The ceiling around her was cut up, sending the part of the ceiling she was on crashing down.

"GAH! Ow...Yah...Definitely not a good idea..." she said before passing out.

"There. That's better, now to find Cana and Laxi."

Narrator: Just goes to show you folks, you don't threaten Gray while fighting Juvia and expect to win.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	16. Chapter 16

Fairy Tail

Celestial Storm

Episode 16: Shadows and Tech! Mina vs Aina!

Mina's POV

"This is too quiet…" I said.

"Hello there…"  
I looked around, but saw no one.

"Show yourself!"  
Suddenly, a shadow of a girl appeared on the wall. It moved to the floor, and a girl came out of it.

"Who are you!?"

"Who am I? I'm Aina, Aina Himura, member of the Dark Council. And I'm gonna be the one who throws you into the dirt."

"You sound confident."

"Why wouldn't I be when I can do this!? SHADOW BLAST!"

I swiftly dodged the attack, barely missing it.

"SHADOW STRIKE!"

My attack missed, but Aina seemed surprised by it.  
"So…it seems we both use Shadow Magic. This shall be an interesting duel…"  
"SHADOWS, ATTACK!"

A clone of myself and Erza began attacking Aina, but suddenly, she destroyed both clones with ease!

"W-What?!"

"You really think I wouldn't be prepared for Shadow Clones!?"

"ALRIGHT THEN, SHADOW STRIKE, 7 STRIKES!"

My Sword swung at Aina, but she dodged it easily.

"That all you got!?"  
Crap…I need a new strategy…

Suddenly, Luna and Lucas came tumbling in, being attacked by an older man trying to blow them up.

"STAND STILL YOU BRATS! EXPLOSION!"  
A pillar exploded as Luna and Lucas continued dodging.  
"Alright, let's show him our new forms!"  
"Right! AMADEUS, TRANSFORM!"

Luna and Lucas then transformed into their new Alex and Alexis forms.

"Energy Slayer…"  
"Techno Slayer…"  
"ENERGIZED TECH BLITZ!"

The attack nailed the man, but some of the attacks also managed to hit Aina, knocking her off balance.

"SHADOW MAGIC, SHADOW BLAST!" I yelled, sending her flying into the wall before she could react.

"OW…CURSES, I WOULD HAVE CREAMED YOU, IF NOT FOR THOSE MEDDLING KIDS!" Aina screamed, before the wall buried her. (Sorry, just had to do it XD)

"Ow…" she said, coming out and falling over, unconscious.

As for the other man…well…The ceiling then came down on his head.

"OH CRAP. YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" he said, as the roof came down on him.

Suddenly, Lucy came running in with another girl, Zoey, and an unconscious Celeste.

"Oh, I see you got Tatsu down. Sheesh…do I even want to know what happened?"  
"He blew up a pillar and stood under the roof it was holding up." I said.

"I told that idiot, never stand near pillars you blow up…he always gets hit by the ceiling when that happens."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yep. 12th time this has happened. All in one month mind you."  
With that, all 6 of us burst out laughing, a moment of joy in our quest to crush the dark council…

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Chapter 17

Fairy Tail

Celestial Storm

Episode 17: Undead Rising

Natsu's POV

"Alright, so now what? There has to be someone leading this stupid council, SO WHERE IS HE!?"

"Could you be any louder!?" Gray yelled.

"Both of you quiet down!" Erza said.

"S-Sorry…"  
"So…What are we looking for?"

Suddenly, we heard a guitar playing nearby, and found a young girl playing one in the next room. She was around our height, with black hair, green eyes, and a star shaped hairclip.

"Ah, hello there." She said.

"Wait, I recognize her, she's a famous singer named Alexandria, but I was told she died in an accident a few months ago." Erza said.

"Reports of my death were highly exaggerated, as far as I am aware." She said.

"As far as you're aware?" Gray asked.

"Well, it's actuall-" she said, before stopping, just as Natsumi, Amy, and Sakura entered the room.

"Something wrong?"  
"Hold on." She said, turning away from us. "Ya, really, ok…Fine fine…I'll take care of it." She then turned back to us.

"Well, it appears my boss wants you out of here, so sorry about this, but no hard feelings." She said. Before we could react, she played a chord on her guitar, creating a powerful explosion, which we barely dodged.

"Honestly Alex, you couldn't be making more noise?"  
"I agree, you're too loud."

Gray and Erza froze up, and when we looked, we saw…

"M-Master Ur?!"  
"S-Simon!?"  
"Oh, Erza, I'm glad to see you're doing well."  
"Same to you Gray. Pity we have orders to kill you all." Ur said.

"Enough talk, it's time to rock!" Alexandria yelled, playing another explosive chord. We dodged, and Natsumi turned to the others.

"You four mind handling these 3? Natsu and I will deal with the boss, I'd bet money he's the one summoning these people from the dead."  
"Sure thing Natsumi!" Sakura yelled, wacking Gray and Erza out of their shock.

As the others began to fight the three, we charged into the next room, finding a man who looked a lot like that guy from when were at Crocus looking for Lucy.

"Welcome Fairy Tail. I suppose you want me to surrender?"  
"Actually, We're here to kick your butt!"

"Very well then…BRING IT!"

Amy's POV 

"STORM SPEAR, LIGHTNING BURST!"

"Oh Ya! It's time to rock now!" Alexandria yelled, playing a chord that created a shockwave that nailed the lightning and made it explode.

"I see why you're one of the best singers and musicians in Fiore Alexandria." Sakura said.

"Thanks for the compliment! But I still have to kick your butt!" she yelled, playing a series of chords that caused the roof above us to fall, which we barely dodged.

"Sheesh, you love rock don't you?" I asked.

"Yep, I don't often get to play it due to my love of classical and my manager's insistence on it, but rock is still great!"

"That I agree with, I love Rock, but Sakura loves Classical."

"Really?!"  
"Yep. I despise that horrible junk called rock, but Classical I adore."  
"Well I can't stand that boring stuff you call Classical!"  
"Well maybe I can play something for you when I kick your butts!"

"Sheesh…" 

Meanwhile…

Gray's POV

"ICE MAKE LANCE!"  
"ICE MAKE ROSE GARDEN!"

The two attacks collided, sending shards of ice all over the place.

"Well Gray…I see you've certainly improved since I last saw you…" Ur said.

"And I see you haven't lost your touch either."

"Correct, but you still can't beat me! ICE MAKE LANCE!"

"ICE MAKE CANNON!"

The two attacks once again met, but before either of us could react, the room turned dark, making it a lot harder to see Ur, but still possible.

"Crap…Simon…You over did it again!" Ur yelled.

Before anyone else could say anything, water came roaring at Ur, sending her flying into a wall.

I then nailed her with my Ice Make Cannon, knocking her out.

Just then, the light in the room returned, revealing a defeated Simon and exhausted Alexandria.

"Wow…You guys…are really strong…too much for me…" she said.

"You give up?" Amy asked.

"Yes…I surrender…" she said, falling unconscious.

"Well…that was easy enough…"  
"Now let's just hope Natsu and Natsumi can beat the leader." 

Natsu's POV

"FIRE DRAGON, TWIN ROAR!"

The man simply cut the attack in half, and then slashed at us, sending us flying back.

"I'm too tired from fighting earlier…I can't keep this up bro." Natsumi said.

"Same here."  
"Now…PREPARE TO-"

Before he could finish, a strange attack nailed him, sending him flying into the wall.

"What!?"  
A girl then jumped down in front of us, with black hair, blue eyes, and a moon shaped hairclip, and welding a sword.

"You two mind if I cut in?"  
"Another foolish interloper? Very well! You will die too!"  
He slashed at her, but her sword simply absorbed the blow.

"W-WHAT!?"  
"Heh. My Turn...SWORD CURSE, SEVEN STRIKES!"

The attack sent him flying back, right into a magic circle. And then, seemingly out of nowhere, Jellal showed up!  
"Now…GRAND CHARIOT!"

"Oh Crap…" the leader said, just before getting nailed.

When the light cleared, the leader wavered, and then toppled over.

"Ow…" he said, before falling unconscious.

"W-We did it…The Dark Council is defeated!"  
"Ya, but what's Jellal and this girl doing here?"

TO BE CONTINUED  
*ONE PART LEFT BEFORE HIATUS, NOTE, MANY FT STORY IDEAS I HAD ARE BEING SCRAPPED!*


	18. Chapter 18

Fairy Tail

Celestial Storm

Episode 18: Dark Council Epilogue

Natsu's POV

With the Dark Council Defeated, I now looked at Jellal and the strange girl.

"Hana…What are you doing here?"  
"I came to help you idiot, I was worried when I heard about what was going on."  
"You left us once, do you intend to leave us again?"

"Jellal, I told you before, I do not intend to stay with you. Redemption is possible for you and your group, as for me, it is something even I won't be able to acquire."

"You were forced to do it!"  
"I was forced yes, but I did many of those deaths willingly, influenced by the dark energy Keyes implanted in me!"  
"Hana…"  
"No Jellal! I'm not staying, I'm going to try to find redemption, but by my own way." She said, leaping out through a window before Jellal could stop her.

"What in the world was that!?" I yelled.

"Sigh…That was Hana, she was a former member of Tartaros, and like Silver she was also resurrected by Keyes. She was relatively unknown, but proved to be an extremely dangerous foe, one who nearly defeated me and the of rest Crime Sorciere, until she revealed she didn't want to kill us. I gave her that hair clip she was wearing, which I believe is the only reason she didn't die when Keyes was killed."  
"Ok then…" I said, totally lost.  
We headed back into the main room, where the rest of the Dark Council had been left tied up.

"Wait…Where's Sarah?" Natsumi asked.

"She escaped earlier while we were finishing up." Samantha said. "I wish I could have stopped her…"  
"Well…Let's go and deliver this bunch to the council." Lucy said.

TIMESKIP

After we delivered the Dark Council to the Magic Council, we found Lucy talking to Celeste, who was slowing coming out of it.  
"Ugh…Did…Did I hurt anyone?"  
"A few Fairy Tail members got a little worse for wear, but you didn't seriously hurt anyone."  
"G-Good…Here…You…should take these back…" she said, handing Lucy her keys."  
"C-Celeste? Are you sure?"  
"I agreed to watch them…cause I thought you were dead…but since you're ok, they belong back with you."

"…OPEN, GATE OF THE LION, LOKE!"  
Loke came out, and stared in shock at Lucy.  
"L-Lucy…"  
"I'm home Loke…"  
Loke and Lucy then hugged each other, Lucy glad to be back with her spirits.

TIMESKIP 

"So, do you guys intend to stay with us, or go back to Fairy Tail?" Celeste asked Natsumi and the others.

"What? Of Course we're staying with you, at least till we prove Natsu and the others we're the strongest guild!"  
"HEY!"  
As we all laughed at this though, we didn't notice a figure standing on a hill many miles away, watching us.  
"Well Fairy Tail…You have definitively won. Perhaps together, we can find redemption." Sarah said. And with Hana, she walked away into the mist…

TO BE CONTINUED…IN ANOTHER ARC!  
*THIS ARC IS OFFICIALLY DONE!*


End file.
